newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Rugrats characters
here are list of Rugrats characters The Babies and The Kids *'Tommy Pickles' is the leader of the babies. He is a courageous baby always ready to have homosexual adventures. *'Chuckie Finster' is Tommy's best friend who is terrified of everything. *'Phil and Lil DeVille' are twins. They will eat just about anything. They especially enjoy eating worms. *'Angelica Pickles' is Tommy's bossy and spoiled cousin. She loves fabricating elaborate lies to the babies and adults always believe without a moment's hesitation. Her favorite pastime seems to be terrorizing the babies. She is violently passionate about sweets especially chocolate and cookies. Acquiring these treast is the object of many of her schemes. *'Susie Carmichael' is Angelica's rival/enemy. She helps the babies in many of their quests. Susie is African-America. *'Dil Pickles' is Tommy's little brother. He always drools breaks toys and poops in his diaper. He can't walk and talk but the babies still often take him on their adventures. *'Kimi Finster' is Chuckie's step-sister who is just adventurous as Tommy. She loves her new big brother and she always plays with him. Kimi is Japenese. The Other Babies and The Other Kids *'Harold' is a kid in Angelica and Susie's preschool class. Voiced by Pat Musick. *'Alisa Carmichael' is the Carmichael's oldest child. Voiced by Kath Soucie. *'Buster Carmichael' is the Carmichael's cheeky child. Voiced by Kath Soucie. *'Edwin Carmichael' is the Carmichael's brain trust. Voiced by Pat Musick. *'Timmy McNutty' is the oldest of the five McNutty boys. Voiced by Tara Strong. *'Terry McNutty and Teddy McNutty' are the twins in the McNutty boys. Voiced by Tara Strong and E.G. Daily. *'Todd McNutty' is the another one of the McNutty boys. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. *'Ty McNutty' is the youngest of the McNutty boys. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. The Grown-Ups *'Stu Pickles' is Tommy and Dil's father. Stu is a great inventor. Most of the time his inventions are useless frightening or don't work at all. He has a brother Drew with which he never ceases to quarrel with. Voiced by Jack Riley. *'Didi Pickles' is Tommy and Dil's mother. She is seen always reading a different Lipshitz book. Voiced by Melanie Chartoff. *'Grandpa Lou Pickles' is Tommy Dil and Angelica's grandpa and is the father of Stu and Drew.He regularly watches o the babies...well almost!. He always tell stories (usually long and sometimes excited) to the babies but he falls asleep before the end!. In his stories the number 15 is always referenced. Voiced by David Doyle (1991-1996) and Joe Alaskey (1997 Present). *'Grandma Trixie McGee Pickles' is Tommy Dil and Angelica's grandmother Drew and Stu's mother and Lou's first wife. Seen in many flashbacks. *'Grandma Lulu Pickles' is Grandpa Lou's new wife and Tommy Dil and Angelica's new grandma. Grandpa Lou meets her as a nurse in the hospital and first fall in love and now married her. Voiced by Debbie Reynolds. *'Drew Pickles' is Angelica's father. Drew works in an office like accountant and he rather well paid. The relations with his brother Stu are not always good as they bicker and argue. Once disciplined his spoiled brat of a daughter being proud of it. Voiced by Michael Bell. *'Charlotte Pickles' is Angelica's workaholic stuck-up-mother. Charlotte is a very businesswoman being the CEO of a prominent technology development firm. She is always talking to Johnathan on the phone. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Betty DeVille' is Phil and Lil's mother. Betty is a woman who can do anything as is a prominent woman's libber. She often leave her kids to Didi. Voiced by Kath Soucie. *'Howard DeVille' is Phil and Lil's father. Sometimes he gets a little worried. Voiced by Phil Proctor. *'Chaz Finster' is Chuckie's father and Kimi's new father. He rugularly consult Dr. Lipshitz's document to well raise his son. Voiced by Michael Bell. *'Kira Finster' is Kimi's mother and Chuckie's new mother. She worked at Euro Reptarland in Paris and now she is married to Chaz. Voiced by Julia Kato. *'Melinda Finster' is Chuckie's birth mother. She loves flowers and died a few months after Chuckie's birth. Voiced by Kim Cattrall. *'Lucy Carmichael' is Suzie's (and 3 others) mother. She is a doctor. Voiced by Cheryl Carter (1993-1994) (1997 Present) Lisa Dinkins (1994-1996) and Hattie Winston (The Rugrats Movie). *'Randy Carmichael' is Suzie's (and 3 others) father. He is a writer of the Dummi Bears. Voiced by Ron Glass. *'Great Aunt T and Uncle Charles' is Suzie's Great Aunt and Uncle. Voiced by Irma P. Hall and Bill Cobbs. *'Boris and Minka Kerpatken' are Tommy and Dil's maternal grandparents. Voiced by Melanie Chartoff and Michael Bell. *'Aunt Myriam' is the money's game queen!. She plays pokers and disturb her young cousin Grandpa Lou. Voiced by Andrea Martin. *'Shirley and Marvin Finster' is Chazz's parents and Chuckie and Kimmi's grandparents. Voiced by Miriam Margoyles and Stacy Keach. *'Collen McNutty' is the McNutty boys Mother. Voiced by Theresa Genzel. *'Conan McNutty' is the McNutty boys Grandfather. Voiced by Michael Keenan. *'Larry and Steve' are two teenage boys who always seem to have a different jobs. Voiced by Scott Menville. *'Jonathan' is Charlotte's assistant who she constantly yells at. Voiced by Rene Aubejonois (1995) and Dan Castellaneta (1998 Presents). *'Dr. Lipshitz' is the very trusted child psychologist (well to Chaz and Didi). Voiced by Tony Jay. *'Taffy' is Lulu's grand-neice who has hired as a regular babysitter for the babies. Voiced by Amanda Bynes. *'Miss Weemer' is Angelica and Suzie's Teacher from preschool. Voiced by Viki Lewis. The Pets *'Spike' is the Pickles family dog and Tommy's best friend. *'Fifi' is the Finster's family dog and Spike's mate. *'Fluffy' is Angelica's cat who's looks and personality resemble Angelica herself. *'Spiffy and Pepper' are Spike and Fifi's puppies. Spiffy is courage while Pepper is the opposite. Other characters *﻿'Reptar' is a star of a TV Series. He is a Godzilla-like green dinosaur. *'The Dummi Bears' are sickingly-sweet animated bear characters. *'WaWa' is Chuckie's teddy bear his late mother made it for him before she died. *'Cynthia' is Angelica's Barbie-like toy doll and her best friend. Angelica loves Cynthia is Angelica's favourite toy and Angelica tends to take Cynthia with her whenever she goes. *'Superthing' is Kimmi's favorite toy who is a superhero turtle. *'Mr. Boppo' is Tommy's punching toy who introduces himself each time the babies punch him. Cameo *Alex Trebek as Allen Quebec *Pat Sajak as Himself